Airtight (G.I. Joe)
Airtight is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's hostile environment specialist and debuted in 1985. Profile His real name is Kurt Schnurr and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Airtight was born in New Haven, Connecticut. Airtight was a misfit kid, who grew up into the type of adult, who would wade into a cloud of toxic gas known to dissolve lung tissue with one whiff. He is a trained expert in chemical weaponry, and is able to detect, identify, neutralize and contain viruses and poisons. His primary military specialty is CBR (Chemical, Biological and Radiological Warfare), and his secondary military specialty is ordnance. He is noted for being a practical joker, but his actions during battle make up for this reputation. Toys Airtight was first released as an action figure in 1985. A Brazilian version of Airtight known as Ar Puro was released in 1990.http://www.yojoe.com/action/int/br-arpuro.shtml A version of Airtight was released in India in 1993 and again in 2002.http://www.yojoe.com/action/int/ind-airtight.shtml A new version of Airtight was released in 2008 as a "Direct to Consumer" figure for the G.I. Joe 25th Anniversary line.http://www.yojoe.com/action/08/airtight2.shtml Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #44 (February 1986). There he is part of a training mission in the Nevada desert for prospective Joes being conducted by Lady Jaye. When the group is attacked by Cobra forces using new mutant plant spores, Airtight uses battery acid to destroy the spores. He also uses some scorpions he had been collecting to attack Destro and Doctor Mindbender.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #44 (February 1986) Airtight next participated in the mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan.G.I. Joe Yearbook #2 (March 1986) He also participates in the assault on Springfield.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #49 (July 1986) He later worked at Fort Wadsworth, monitoring satellite images of Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #54 (December 1986) He is featured in the second issue of the Special Missions series, as part of a team sent to neutralize recently discovered World War II weaponry. A plane, hanging half-off the side of the glacier, threatens to release a toxic cloud that endanger many innocent lives. He works closely with Alpine and Snow Job.G.I. Joe Special Missions #2 (December 1986) Airtight joins another group of Joes in the sewers below New York City. This includes Spearhead and Charbroil. They fail to prevent the Dreadnoks from establishing a telemarketing base. A homeless veteran who was guiding the team gives up his life to save Airtight and the others from a perceived weapon.G.I. Joe Special Missions #21 When Cobra later invades The Pit, G.I. Joe's headquarters, Airtight and Barbecue fend off a squad of Laser Vipers. The two retreat when Battle Android Troopers are called into play.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #130 Much later, Airtight is part of a team of Joes sent to investigate the Cobra occupied town of Millville.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #140-141 (September–October 1993) Action Force In the Action Force continuity, Kurt Schnurr was born in Munich, West Germany.Action Force Weekly #32 In issue #6, he helps save the Eiffel Tower from destruction at the hands of a male and female Crimson Guard duo.Action Force #6 (April 1987) Airtight and Barbecue also successfully stop a run-away train full of radioactive materials, saving many innocent people.Action Force #32 (October 1987) Devil's Due In the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series, Flash, Beach Head, Tripwire and Airtight become involved in the fight against Wingfield, a murderous militia leader. They also come into conflict with Chuckles, an undercover G.I. Joe agent, who had managed to infiltrate Wingfield's operation. All four Joes are captured, and Chuckles is ordered to kill one; no Joe actually dies.G.I. Joe Frontlines #11-14 (2003) Airtight also appears in issue #26,G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #26 (January 2004) and #36,G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #36 (November 2004) of the main Devil's Due series. Airtight and other Joes are later seen fighting Cobra forces in Iran, during the World War III storyline.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #33 (March 2008) Cartoon Sunbow He first appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe episode "Rendezvous in the City of the Dead". In the Sunbow series, he was portrayed as a scientific geek. He had speaking appearances in the episodes The Germ, The Funhouse, The Pyramid of Darkness parts 2 and 3, Worlds Without End I-II, The Greenhouse Effect, Primordial Plot, and Flint's Vacation.http://www.halfbattle.com/85figs2.html He is featured in a G.I. Joe PSA explaining what to do if someone faints. Renegades Airtight appeared in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "The Anaconda Strain." Dr. Kurt Schnurr is a scientist who was working with Dr. Monev on the Anaconda Strain for Cobra Industries and hoped that Cobra Industries will allow an antidote to be made. When he ended up infected, he had to be quarantined. When the Joes in hazmat suits infiltrated the facility (after being hired by Kurt's daughter Elena) and found him in the quarantine area, they found him with the Anaconda Strain's symptoms. Kurt then shows that the rat carrier is still alive. When the Joes end up learning of the cure in BioVault C, they end up having to break down the glass in order to get Kurt to the Anaconda Strain Antidote causing the company to go under lock-down. It is then discovered that his partner Dr. Monev orchestrated Kurt's infection as a part of Cobra Industries' plot to release the Anaconda Strain onto the populace and distribute the antidotes. When the Anaconda Strain virus starts to take its toll, Snake Eyes sprays the antidote on Kurt, Duke, and the rat carrier. Kurt and Elena end up relocated to L.A. to head to Kurt's cousin. However, Kurt was infected too long, becoming a carrier. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes catch up to him on the airport as Kurt exits from the plane to prevent himself from infecting the people upon knowing this. Snake-Eyes dove after him and caught him. The Anaconda Strain virus had already infected the passengers so Scarlett leaked the antidote into the plane's oxygen tanks. Kurt vows to perfect a permanent antidote for the Anaconda Strain virus as Elena vows to help him. During the final scene of the episode, he was shown wearing the outfit which is similar to old cartoon and comic book outfit. Unlike in previous versions however, the suit is not to protect him but to protect others from him. In addition, the word Airtight is written on the sides of the suit. Video game Airtight is one of the featured characters in the Action Force II computer game. Other media Airtight is one of the featured supporting characters in the Find Your Fate G.I. Joe book "Operation: Star Raider".Amazon.com 'Operation: Star Raider' References External links * Airtight at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Connecticut Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters